Suppressing The Storm
by UnnervingDream
Summary: After a confusing dream about Fang, Lightning attempts to distance herself from the huntress. Fate, on the other hand, isn't so fond of her trying to pull away and soon intervenes. Not to mention, Fang is on a self appointed mission to make the soldier loosen up.
1. Only a Dream

**_A.N. Okay, to start things off...I don't own anything about Final Fantasy and characters and all that. Next, if you are following my other stories...I am still working on them but this one has been bugging me for a long time now so I had to get it out and maybe that will clear up my writer's block for the others. Thirdly, this story is after FF13 but before 13-2 merely for the fact that I haven't sat down and played the 2nd one so I can't incorporate anything from it. Oh, and Cocoon is still fine and dandy and Fang and Vanille never went into crystal stasis. This is still a work in progress and depending on feedback I'll either keep it or scrap it. Thanks muchly!_**

* * *

**Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before.**

**-Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

"Soldiers! We will not fall back! Only when they are dead will we stop! We will not tire! We will destroy every single one of these vermin!"

"Sit down, Fang. It's only a game."

The huntress plopped back down on the couch as Lightning shook her head. _I swear it's like I'm babysitting._

Fang grabbed her controller and continued a tactical onslaught. Some moments later, a loud roar shook the house. "Yes! How ya like that, Light? I just got us a new high score."

The soldier took her eyes from the fireworks on the screen and watched Fang as she did her mini victory dance. "About time we booted Serah and Snow's score."

"We now is it? I carried you through that campaign!"

Lightning's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Tch. You serious? If it wasn't for my reinforcements, your squad would've been wiped out."

"So I had one minor set back, yeah? After that, all me."

Leaning back into the couch, Lightning crossed her arms and mumbled under her breath as she looked away from Fang.

"Aw, come on Light. Don't be like that. Point is, is we beat the high score and can put our names in the box. And I've got just the one."

Before Lightning could even get a word in, Fang inputted "Flight" on the screen. "Flight?"

"Isn't it such a cute portmanteau for us?"

_For us? _A faint blush crept up on Lightning's typically pale complexion. Noticing the pink tint, a smirk made its way onto the Pulsian's lips. Not one to be scared off by the soldier's temper and attitude, she leaned in close and whispered, "ya know, sweetheart, pink is definitely your color."

Now embarrassed by her body's betrayal, Lightning scoffed as she stood up. "We're done here."

Fang chuckled softly to herself as her gaming partner stalked out of the room. She laid her long body down the length of the couch and placed her arms behind her head. _She's too easy. Girl has got to loosen up. I bet I could think of something since we'll be spending so much time together. Couldn't hurt._

Closing the door to her room, the rose-haired woman sighed quietly as she stood there with her arms crossed. _Stupid dream. _Lightning sat down on her bed and fell back into the soft comforter. _Why won't this just go away? Dreams aren't real. No meaning. No real thoughts or feelings. _Blue eyes closed as their owner drifted back to the events of her dream a couple nights ago.

* * *

"Come on Lightning. You're going to make us late."

"Tch. It doesn't take that long to get there."

Lightning walked out of the room and down the stairs. She stopped abruptly when she saw Fang. The huntress was turned away from her, the solid black dress exposing her tanned back. Light swallowed unconsciously and stopped at the base of the stairwell. The older woman turned around and a huge grin formed on her face. "There you are. Wow, sure glad you've got a mean right hook. I'd have trouble keeping all the boys off ya by myself!"

"Whatever," the soldier mumbled, disregarding the passive compliment.

Fang quickly pushed her way past Lightning and opened the door, "wait, I'm driving."

The two women made their way to the Velocycle. Fang lifted up her dress just enough to position herself comfortably, the high split showing off her leg. "Geez, modest much?"

"Look who's talking. If that dress were any shorter, you'd be arrested for indecent exposure. At least I have shorts on."

Glancing down at her outfit, Lightning noticed it was indeed short. Not realizing it was that bad when she left the house, the sergeant elegantly adjusted a navy blue strap and positioned herself sidesaddle behind Fang. "We're gonna be going fast. Sure you can hold on like that?"

Knowing the woman was right, Farron groaned. As ladylike as possible, she straddled Fang and wrapped her arms around her waist. All the while wishing they'd hurry up and get there. "Alright, here we go."

Fang typed in the code and the Velocycle roared loudly as it began to hover. Within seconds, they were on their way and soaring above Bodhum.

* * *

_None of that makes sense. _Lightning sighed heavily. _It's a damn dream._

* * *

The women arrived in Nautilus after a warm drive. Fang parked the bike out front of a classy restaurant. Smoothly, she slid off the seat and held her hand out to Lightning. Light scoffed at the gesture and as modestly as she could, moseyed off her seat. The valet took the Velocycle off their hands as the two walked inside.

"I'm sorry ladies. I regret to inform you that the rest of your party will not be able to join you for the evening.

Lightning glared at the maitre d'. "The reason?"

"My apologies, I didn't get a reason. If you two would like, we have a table for two with a gorgeous view overlooking the city."

"We'll take it! Let's go Light, hop to."

Fang nudged Lighting forward. Shrugging her off, Farron reluctantly took stride and followed the man to the outside deck. They arrived and were amazed at how beautiful the view actually was. Fang walked behind the table and pulled the chair back. "Come on, sit down."

A sudden jolt of uneasiness shot through the soldier as she tensely accepted the gesture.

Fang took her seat as the waiter walked up with a bottle of Cabernet. He poured the women each a glass and sat the bottle on the table. "I shall return in a moment for your order, ladies."

A polite smile was given from the huntress as she quickly busied herself with the menu. Lightning held a stoic look, "what's going on?"

Sighing softly, Fang placed her menu face down with her hands folded over top. "Observant as ever, I see."

Quickly losing patience, Lighting asked again with a more forceful tone, "what is going on, Fang?"

For once, the Pulsian seemed at a loss for words. She scratched the back of her head and quickly took a sip of wine. Lightning's steely gaze never left her for a moment.

The older woman mumbled to herself, "damn you make me nervous sometimes."

Finally fed up with her question being avoided, Lightning stood and leaned on the table with both hands slamming in the surface. With a slight wince, Fang held up her hands in surrender, "alright! Let's talk over there."

"Fine," was all the soldier said as she led the way to the secluded corner of the deck.

Fang rubbed the back of her neck as Lightning crossed her arms, resting most of her weight on her right hip. "Well, Claire-"

"Lightning," she interjected.

"…Lighting…I ah, I called in and said our party wasn't coming. The others know about this."

"What?"

"It was, this dinner, was only meant…for us. This whole night out, was only for you 'n me."

"Why," Lightning questioned, shifting her weight.

Fang clenched her jaw and swallowed hard.. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she stepped forward and pulled Lighting's face towards her own.

* * *

A knock at the door made Lighting growl as she opened her eyes, "What?"

_Damn, she's still agitated. _Pushing through any verbal clue that Light wanted to be left alone, Fang poked her head through the crack in the door. "Vanille called. She said you're coming over to our place for dinner."

"Great, now I have to put up with you for even longer."

"Thanks Sunshine. You really know how to make a girl feel wanted."

"Glad we understand each other."

Fang released an exasperated sigh and crossed her arms. "What's your deal? We both had fun playing games this afternoon and now you're all cross. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Well something sure ain't right. Look," Fang began as she paced toward the bed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I know you don't like to have heart to hearts and share your feelings, yeah? But sometimes you just need to open up. Now come on, let's have a hear."

"You really want to know?"

Fang nodded as she held her breath. The rose haired woman sat up and slid off the bed. Ice blue eyes locked with emerald and she began to speak," I have cramps."

The Pulsian dropped her head as Lightning walked to the door with an inner sense of accomplishment. "Let's go. I'll give you a ride."

_She just make a joke? _Fang stood dumbfounded for a moment before she quickly followed Light down the stairs.


	2. Dinner and an Order

_**A.N. Okay, I've decided to keep this story going for a bit longer. Thank you for reading and an extra thanks to those who've reviewed, it's very much a motivator. :D Here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

**From caring comes courage.**

** -Lao Tzu**

* * *

"Stop touching everything," Lighting chided.

Fang crossed her arms with a huff and faced forward, mocking a child. Lightning watched her passenger out of the corner of her eye. _She's thinking of doing something. _As if on cue, Fang slowly undid her arms and her right hand crept its way to the window button. Slowly the window began to roll down. When it stopped, Fang pressed the button again and it rolled up. "What are you?! 12?!"

The Pulsian smiled at Lightning and for a fleeting moment, she saw amusement behind those beryl eyes. Fang snorted and rolled her eyes, "says the woman who's younger than me by half a millennium."

"Then act your-,"

"Yeah, yeah. Act my age, not my shoe size. Roger," Fang countered in a whimsical tone.

"Tch."

Fang smiled inwardly. She prided herself on being able to fluster Lightning so easily. The only one who could beat her, was Snow. However, unlike the bleach blonde, Lightning never struck Fang again since that day in Palumpolum. She usually just walked away or shot death stares at the woman.

A low hum vibrated in the huntress' hand. She opened the device and held it to her ear. "Yeah," Fang questioned. "Close... Mhm...Yeah, I figured as much, no problem."

Fang closed her com unit and said nothing more. Lighting shifted and waited for her passenger to relay some information about the call. When Fang showed no signs of sharing, she spoke softly, "well?"

"Well what?"

Farron stared at her and raised an eyebrow, questioning non verbally as to who was on the phone and what they wanted. "Oh! You mean the call! Heh, interested in my business now aren't ya?"

Lightning rolled her eyes and focused ahead of her. She felt a warm hand shake her in a joking manner. "I'm kidding! But that was Vanille. She needs my help with the cooking."

"You cook well," the soldier asked dubiously.

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course! One doesn't survive on Gran Pulse if they can't cook what they kill."

"And how did Vanille survive?"

Fang cast a wry smile, "she hung out with me. I did the majority of our cooking. Though don't let her fool ya. She can make a mean adamantoise soup."

* * *

Arriving shortly at the Oerba's house, Fang led the way inside. A high pitched voice called out from the kitchen, "Fang, that you!?"

"No, it's Sazh."

"Very funny. Come grab this pan off the hook for me."

With Lightning in tow, Fang entered the kitchen and did as she was asked. She gave Vanille a friendly squeeze on the shoulder and leaned on the center isle, looking towards Light. "Sometimes, I just lean back and watch her scramble around. She has a set way of doing things. Ain't that right, Vanille?"

"Absolutely."

The soldier smiled minutely and looked around the kitchen. Chicken. Fruit. Vegetables. Bread rolls. _Do they eat like this every night? _

Fang watched the pink haired girl as she scanned over all the food. "I know what you're thinking. Is this how we always eat?"

"Is it?"

"Every night."

"Quit lying," Vanille piped in with a giggle. "We invited you over and we wanted to have a nice meal for you."

"What's the occasion," Light asked flatly.

With azure eyes on her, Vanille squirmed uncomfortable. She merely answered with a smile and a shake of her head. She then quickly focused on the food in front of her.

"What? Can't a couple of sheilas get together for a nice evening without there being an agenda?"

"Not when you two are involved."

Vanille laughed and grabbed the plates, bowls, and napkins. "Lightning, can you grab the cups please? Fang, work your magic on that chicken!"

Fang skipped over to the sizzling poultry. "One of my specials, coming right up."

The small redhead led the way to the dinner table and began setting up the places. "Oh, can you go get the silverware? I knew I forgot something."

Lightning nodded with a small sigh and placed the glasses down on the table. She turned back toward the kitchen and pushed through the swinging door. Fang's back faced her and the huntress was bobbing her head and dancing to the music. She sprinkled seasonings and placed a pineapple ring on the poultry.

Captivated by the carefree manner before her, Light forgot the reason why she even came back in. "Like what you see, sweetheart," Fang joked, her back still facing the door.

"I…came to get these," Light responded hastily, grabbing the salt and pepper shaker.

She walked back out the door and stopped. _Damn it._

Fang smiled and shook her head. _Three…two…one._ The door squeaked once more as it opened and the sound of rustling metals filled the kitchen. The Pulsian turned off the stove, grabbed the pan, and turned around to find a pink-cheeked soldier gathering the silverware. Lifting her head to meet Fang's gaze, her eyes dared the woman to say something. Fang flashed a sardonic smile and winked. A glare was her only response as the sergeant left the room once again.

* * *

Dinner consisted of small talk and stories of Gran Pulse. Lightning took notice of how proud Fang was of her home. She wondered if she became homesick often. "Well?"

Lightning was shook from her thoughts and gave a quizzical look.

"I said, 'how do you approve of my cooking'?"

The soldier glanced at her empty plate and felt the constriction of her shirt over her stomach. "It was good."

"Only good? Wow, leave it to Light to keep me humble."

Vanille sniggered, "someone has to keep you in check."

Fang waved off her housemate and leaned back in her chair. She placed her hands behind her head and exhaled contently. Lightning took a sip of her red wine and mulled over her comment. Saying the chicken was good was an understatement. Although she'd admit she was no food connoisseur, Light could honestly say that was the best dinner she had in years. _Why couldn't I just tell her it was perfect? _"I have to go."

"Why the rush," Fang questioned, just a little too quickly.

"Some of us have to work, Fang."

"Hey now, I work."

"I don't think standing behind a bar, half-dressed constitutes as work."

The huntress sat up straight, slight agitation lining her voice. "Lebreau pays me well for starters. And if guys tip handsomely because they think I'm interested in what they have to say, so be it. I bring home a paycheck, same as you."

"Don't you dare compare that job to the Guardian Corp. We have strict guidelines, demanding schedules, and SOPs that save lives," Lightning shot back.

"I know."

Lightning wasn't prepared for that response. Expecting Fang to continue to challenge her, the simple statement threw her off. "What?"

Fang swallowed hard and Vanille removed herself from the table. "That's why I wanted to have you come to dinner. I enlisted with the Guardian Corp. Not as a traditional soldier, but as more of a contractor or a guide. I'll be leading a team into Gran Pulse.

"Considering the dinner invite, what does this have to do with me?"

"You've been reassigned to my task unit. You're out of Bodhum."

Lightning sat there, disbelieving. _That must've been what the Captain meant when he said some of us would have atypical missions. _Farron focused her eyes to the huntress, "what else?"

Fang scratched the back of her head and was hesitant. "Well, due to our past together and our natural ability, as they put it, the chances of the unit being just us is about…. 98 percent."

Rising from her seat, the soldier questioned, "you're telling me the RECON unit consists of only two?"

Fang smiled with sympathy, "that's right."

"They'd never allow it."

"Actually, I've talked to your Captain. Seems all those suggestions you've put in these past months about making the units smaller, finally made it to the top."

"Those were meant for Bodhum. Single soldier task units are more than enough for this city…not for Pulse."

"_Gran_ Pulse. And I'm sure that's why it's the two of us for RECON. Now, from what I understand, the entire squad will be deployed. It's only us who'd be out in the field. The others would stay back at the FOB as reinforcements."

Lightning's brow remained furrowed as she took all the information in. A soft whisper escaped her lips, "you've got to be kidding me."

"Look, Light. I wanted to talk to you about all this."

The sergeant shot a harsh look toward the brunette. "Talk to me about it? You've made your choice and dragged me in with it!"

"Why are you getting so upset?"

Lightning held her sharp gaze as her tongue danced behind her teeth. _Why AM I angry? _Farron pondered over Fang's question, desperately seeking a reason to give the woman across from her. When she realized she couldn't share her reason, she scoffed and walked out the front door.

Vanille popped her head out from the kitchen door and gave her roommate an inquiring look.

Fang rubbed the back of her neck and shook her head. "Glad that went well."

* * *

"Stand down, Sergeant! You forget your place!"

Lightning's rage was quickly replaced by obedience. The now Captain, Amodar, never raised his voice and as foolish as it sounded, he made Lightning feel very much like a child.

"Sir."

Amodar squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed apologetically. "I thought this is what you wanted? For you to get out of the Bodhum Security Regiment and work in bigger and better places. I pushed your name up."

The hesitant, unsure Lightning who spoke to officers was back. No trace of the red seeing doppelganger remained. Blue eyes danced over the Captain's round face. "Do you realize how hard that was considering the stunts you've pulled and your becoming a Pulse L'Cie? How many waivers I wrote and paperwork I filled out to even let you back in the Corp?"

"Yes sir."

"Now what is the reason you can't take on this mission?"

Wincing at how stupid she sounded, Lightning responded, "I…I can't work with her."

The Captain tilted his head, "with whom? The new hire for the guide?"

"Yes sir."

"Why not? You worked with her and many others not so long ago."

"I just can't"

"I'm going to need a better answer than that. 'I just can't' won't cut it for higher ups."

Lightning had thought long and hard about why she was so mad the night before. By the end of it, it boiled down to she didn't want to take the responsibility if something happened to Fang. Lightning knew that she herself was reckless. If she put herself into danger, so be it. But to have someone else in danger for a paycheck, she couldn't allow it.

They both shared the same group of friends. If Fang were to get hurt or killed, the group would undoubtedly blame her, whether they'd admit to it or not.

Light relished the fact that she wasn't friends with her fellow soldiers because it made it that much easier to forget about them if they were wounded in battle. While it seemed cold, she relied on it heavily for her sanity. Having personal ties with Fang would make it impossible not to care if something happened to her. It would be like Serah being taken away from her again. She wouldn't know how she'd be able to hold up a second time.

Lastly, Lightning doubted she could spend that much time with the woman. With the woman who haunted her dreams with confusing confessions of admiration. With the woman who could push her buttons effortlessly. With the woman who challenged her at everything in some sort of game to see who could be the most stubborn. With the woman who could so easily beat the crap out of her in battle, yet continuously showed such mercy and compassion when they'd train. With the woman who she secretly wished she could be like.

Judging by her silence, Amodar figured he wasn't going to get much more out of her. "Okay Farron…work with her for two months. That's an order. And if it's so horrible, I'll request for your transfer to come back here. Do we have a deal?"

The rose-haired soldier glanced at the large hand waiting in front of her. _Two months…that's it. _Lightning exhaled, having made her choice, and firmly grasped his hand into hers. She nodded solemnly. "Yes sir."

* * *

_**A.N. And that's the end of that chapter. I'll start piecing together the next one, but I guarantee it won't be up as fast as this one. That being said, thanks for reading! **_


	3. Seeing Clearly

**Depression is rage spread thin.**

**-George Santayana**

* * *

"I was wondering when you were gonna talk to me again. I've left at least a dozen messages." Fang smiled at having Lightning call her. She grabbed her water bottle and laid down on the couch.

"They wasted my time having to delete them."

"If you had answered to begin with, it would've saved you time."

"You taking the hint and stop calling would've saved me time."

"Anyone tell you that you have anger issues?"

Lighting sighed irritably into the com unit.

"Okay, okay. To what do I owe this lovely chat to?"

"We leave next week for deployment. Get you finances in order and pack only the essentials. I'll pick you up Sunday."

"Oh? So you're going with me now is it? Guess your little temper tantrum with the Captain didn't go so well, yeah?"

_How'd she know about that? _Red flashed through Lightning's eyes and she prepared to hang up. On the other end, Fang sensed her comment pissed off the soldier and knew she was getting ready to be hung up on. "Wait."

Lightning raised the unit to her ear. Fang picked up on a soft breathing and decided to continue, "I'm throwing us a farewell shindig on Friday. I'll see you there, right?"

The soldier's eyebrows furrowed as she scoffed, "don't hold your breath."

A dial tone filled Fang's ear after the comment. _N__ot if I have anything to do with it Farron. _The huntress inputted a number and waited for an answer. A high voice responded on the other end. "Serah, it's Fang…about this Friday…"

* * *

Music blared from the household as Lightning walked up to the door. She soughed to herself and rang the doorbell. Fang's voice called out and a moment later, her silhouette stood in the doorway. She gave a knowing smile and moved to one side, "thought you said you weren't coming."

The soldier pushed past the Pulsian and entered the house. "I know you talked to Serah."

"Baby sis has you wrapped around her finger, don't she?"

Lightning responded with a glare and Fang gave a hearty chuckle. "Well, regardless, I'm glad you're here. Let me get you a drink."

* * *

The night consisted of music, drinks, games, and a good time. NORA dubbed themselves the beer pong champs and Hope was allowed his first beer by his dad. Sazh carried on with Bartholomew about how he too looked forward to sharing a beer with his son. Vanille took Lebreau's job for the evening and mixed drinks for much of the night and even managed to sneak Hope a few. Snow and Serah danced for hours and were now snuggled up on the couch, talking amongst themselves. Fang bounced place to place, playing good hostess. She kept an eye out for Lightning, noting where the woman was and if she was having fun.

Light took notice that Fang was keeping tabs on her and she was irritated by it. Nearing one AM, she left the conversation with Serah and Snow and walked outside to the back deck. With the night chill, no one was out there. The soldier inhaled deeply and leaned forward on the banister. The sky was decorated with stars and clouds half covered the full moon. The sound of the sliding door drew Lightning away from her thoughts. "I knew I'd find you out here."

"Why wouldn't you? You've been keeping tabs on me all night."

Fang laughed softly and leaned on the banister next to Lightning. "Excuse me for making sure you're having a nice time. What kind of hostess would I be if you were miserable?"

Rose-colored eyebrows twitched. "What do you want?"

"I want to know if you're having a good time at my party."

"It's fine."

"I know the party is fine, but I was asking how you are, Sunshine."

"_I'm _fine."

Sensing her sight agitation, Fang backed off a little. "I noticed Hope talked to you for a good hour. He's gonna miss you, ya know."

"He'd miss a cold if he were sick for a week."

Fang laughed, "harsh Light, but true."

Hearing Fang's laugh sent a warm wave through the soldier's body. She lowered her head and shifted uncomfortably.

The Pulsian picked up on her comrade's change in demeanor and the heat radiating off her body. _I wonder what she just thought about. She completely changed. _"Ya know, it's just gonna be us for the next couple months. If there's anything bothering you, you can tell me. You know that right?"

"Why are you trying to have a heart to heart with me?"

The defensive tone clear in her voice, Fang was taken aback by the soldier. "Wha? I'm just trying to be a good friend. I'm looking out for you."

"Well don't. I'm fine."

Fang's eyes narrowed and her ears went back. "What's your deal? I mean seriously, grow up!"

"You're telling me to grow up?"

"You're damn right I am. You're not a little kid whose only problem is in the sandbox. You're an adult and as one, you shouldn't be afraid to ask for help."

"My problems are mine alone. I'm not going to cause issues for someone else."

The huntress stood up straight and crossed her arms. "But you do with your anger! Damn it Light, we tiptoe around you like you're a ticking time bomb. And when you go off, no one is safe. Minus all the days you've been ignoring me, how many times have you yelled at me?"

Lightning grimaced and swallowed hard, her face stern. _At least once each time we're together. _

"You've be mad at me almost every time we've hung out. You even yelled at me for breathing too heavy when I had a cold. Now I understand being angry from time to time, but you're going to tell me why you're _always_ mad!"

Lightning clenched her jaw and balled up her fists. "Tch, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me!"

"It's none of your damn business!"

"Then make it my business! Tell me why you're always heated-"

"Because I hurt inside!"

Fang was quiet for a moment, trying to think of what to say.

"I see everyone and their happy lives and their fairy tale endings. Then I look at what I have and myself! My only family left me, I have an idiot for a brother in-law, I'm still on probation for the Corp-"

"Light stop."

"I don't have-"

"I said stop!"

Lightning bit her tongue as she tried to tone down her rapid heartbeat and flushed chest.

"Enough of this pity party! Yes, Serah and Snow are married and she moved out. She's still there for you."

"She isn't! This is the first time I've seen her in weeks. I'm cut out of the picture because I'm poison to her and Snow's happiness!"

Fang leaned one arm on the railing and crossed her ankles. "And why is that? Light, you never gave the bloke a chance. And you're always trying to control Serah."

Lightning's anger flared up once more. "I'm trying to protect her!"

"She's not a kid anymore! You need to stop playing mom and be a sister! She has a husband and is off making a new life for herself. And what if one day she wants little ones? You need to show her support before she can show you some."

Moisture veiled beryl-blue eyes as the Pulsian continued, " and as far as probation goes, it could be hell of a lot worse."

Lightning processed what Fang was saying and suddenly it was clear for her. A weight lifted from her shoulders and melted her anger away. She stood there staring at the woman before her and saw something that scared her. She saw a true friend. She saw someone other than an unspoken rival and sparring partner. She saw someone, who for no personal gain, wanted to be there for her. She saw someone who reached out, despite the danger, and who truly wanted to help her.

A faint voice broke the night air, "I'm sorry."

Fang took a hesitant step forward, "no need to apologize. Just...don't kill me for doing this."

The huntress wrapped her arms around the smaller woman in an awkward hug. The soldier tensed up but soon relished the feeling of being held. Timidly, she wrapped her arms around the Pulsian and gently pulled her closer. Fang closed her eyes and smiled as she softly nuzzled into rose-colored hair.

A bright flash broke through the dark patio like a fire bolt. The two women pulled away and looked toward the sliding glass door. There stood Vanille with a wide-eyed expression and camera in hand. Behind her stood the rest of the party guests, their faces pressed up against the glass. Once the women crossed their arms and simultaneously cocked a hip out, the guests scattered like cockroaches.

Fang shook her head as she unlocked the deck door. "Come on, it's getting late and I know you like your beauty sleep. I'll walk you to your vehicle."

Lightning climbed inside her ride and Fang shut the door. She tapped on the glass and Light rolled the window down. "Message me when you get home, yeah?"

The soldier nodded and then pulled away. Soon, nothing but taillights were seen as Fang stood there biting her lip. She sighed and scratched the back of her head, glancing down to the sidewalk, then back up to the road. "Damn…I'm in trouble."

* * *

_**A.N. That's all for this chapter. Not too much but it's an update that didn't take years! Thanks for reading and please review so I know what to work on! Kthxbai!  
**_


	4. Day One

**_A.N. Hello all! I just wanna say a quick awesome thank you for those who have read this! An even bigger thank you for those who have reviewed (it's great getting feedback). And a grand ol mega thank you for those who have reviewed, followed, and even favorited! Y'all really give me inspiration to keep going with this. ^.^_  
**

* * *

**It is only in adventure that some people succeed in knowing themselves - in finding themselves.**

**-Andre Gide**

* * *

"We're taking _that_ into Gran Pulse? Damn thing is gonna fall apart!"

The two women stared at the rickety airship before them. "Is this thing from the Transgression War or what? They spend all this money on fancy costumes for their soldiers, but throw down 10 gil for transportation."

"Quiet Fang."

A bad feeling rooted itself in Lightning's stomach. Pushing through it, she led the way onto the airship with the rest of the team. Once in the cargo hold, she picked up an electronic clipboard and typed in a code. The board beeped and a list of items manifested itself on the screen. She quickly scrolled through and called over one of the privates. "Go through this list and make sure the supplies are here. Then give it to Wedge for a recheck."

"Yes Sergeant. I'm on it."

"Ah, delegating. I like your style Light," Fang smirked as she sat down on a crate, propping her feet up.

Lightning walked over and smacked the Pulsian's sandals off the crate. "You're helping too. Strap everyone's bags down with the cargo net. Things are going to get rough."

"In this flying coffin, you're telling me. But sure, whatever you say, Sergeant."

"Fang," the soldier called, causing the huntress to turn back, "don't start."

The older woman laughed and winked before she started moving bags. _This is going to be fun._

Lightning ignored Fang's gesture and continued with preparations. Moments later, Wedge interrupted the soldier with an apprehensive look. "Sergeant, Biggs and myself have gone over the inventory list twice and…well, we seem to be missing about half our supplies."

Upon her initial scan of the list, Lightning figured as much. "Great…"

She took the clipboard and waved off the private. Taking out her COM unit, she called her commanding officer. A gruff voice answered, "Captain Largo."

"Sir, it's Sergeant Farron."

"You'll be underway soon?"

Lighting clinched her jaw, "sir, half our supplies for this mission are missing."

"Yes, I removed them. It occurred to me you don't need that many supplies. No need to waste."

"Sir, there is only a one month's supply of rations. We're out here for two."

A smug tone lined the Captain's voice. "You're resilient, Sergeant. You'll think of something. Better hurry though, you're set to leave in an hour."

The dial tone played in Light's ear as she stared forward. Not everyone in Cocoon had warmed up to the thought of someone being an ex-l'Cie; her now CO being one of them. He was hell-bent on making her mission miserable. Though it was fine with her to have a challenge, she did not want her team dragged into it.

"What's wrong Light? You look like you've been punched in the gut."

Figuring she would find out sooner rather that later, Lightning relayed the problem to Fang. "That dirt bag! He has no right!"

"He does…he's allowed to waiver supplies as he sees fit. Perks of being in charge."

"But he's messing with the lives of his soldiers!"

Lightning remained quiet. Fang studied her and here eyes narrowed. "What aren't you telling me?"

Blue eyes met verdant ones with affliction. "It's our fault."

"What?"

"Because we were Pulse l'Cie."

"Ah screw that! We saved Cocoon! What does it say in your rules and regs about heroes?

"It doesn't matter."

"Right. So we're just gonna roll over like dogs? Is that it?"

"What choice do we have?"

"We can fight it!"

"There is no time! We have to leave!"

"So you're willing to go out there with half our rations and fire power?"

"Yes. We will make it work. _ I'll_ make it work."

Fang sighed and shook her head with a slight grin. "Damn your pride sometimes. But, you're in charge. I'll stand behind you."

A small smile formed on the soldier's lips as she nodded. Gathering her squad, Lightning explained about a supply "mishap" and how they would have to be conservative. The group took note and finished the last of their preparations. Within 45 minutes, they were on their way to the world below.

* * *

"Sergeant, our estimated time of arrival is 20 minutes."

Lightning nodded and walked from the cockpit to the rear holding area. Glancing at her soldiers, she relayed, "ETA: 20 mikes. Prepare for landing."

Farron took her seat next to Fang and buckled her harness. Noticing the Pulsian's jittering, she smiled to herself. _No matter how much she pretends not to care, she's looking forward to returning home._

A siren and a flashing yellow beacon tore Light from her thoughts. The airship shook violently and the pilot's voice filled the cabin. Lightning ripped off her harness and sprinted to the front control panel. "Sergeant, the right main engine is out and the helo propellers won't engage! We have to land off course!"

Lightning's eyes scanned all around them, looking for a place to land. Everywhere she looked was a jagged mountain peak. "Sergeant! There's nowhere to land at! We're gonna crash!"

"There," Light forced out, pointing to a small plateau, "that's the only flattened area in eyesight."

"It's too small to land on! What do we do?!"

"Give it to me!"

With that said, Farron pushed the pilot out of his seat and grabbed the controls. Relieving the throttle, Light twisted the ship hard. Zigzagging to slow down, they were still rapidly approaching the plateau. Cutting power to all engines, the ship slowed down dramatically, falling quickly to the earth of Gran Pulse. With the small flat savior within their grasp, Lightning flipped the remaining engines back on full power and into reverse. The ship turned vertical with all the force being expelled from the rear exhaust. This gave the ship the stopping power it needed to land roughly on the plateau.

The rickety aircraft skidded to a halt, the nose hanging treacherously off the side. Silence filled the cabin. Lightning removed her shaking hands from the controls, adrenaline pumping through her.

"Holy shit," a weak voice said.

A breath she did not realize she was holding, escaped the soldier's lips as she looked at her pilot. A wet spot covered his pants and his nails bled from having scratched at the floor.

"If this is how our entire trip is gonna be, I call it quits. Lady Luck is not one to mess with."

Fang's misguided humor relaxed Lightning a bit. She regained her composure and checked on her squad. With the occasional wet spot, everyone was alive and well. With care, they all disembarked the airship, and touched the foreign soil, most for the first time.

Looking around the area, Light figured this wasn't too bad of a spot. It held a good vantage point: enemies would not be able to sneak up on them easily. There was also just enough room to set up camp for the small squad. The cons, however, would be no direct water source and carrying food back up would be a bitch.

"Fall in."

The squad formed up in front of Lightning, Fang stood in the back, smiling at her friend. "With caution, unpack and set up camp. Once complete, assist the mechanics to get the airship fixed. Fang and myself will RECON for a water source. Questions?"

No one raised a hand. "Keep the main COM on. Let's get it done. Fall out."

The soldiers dispersed to their duties as Fang and Lightning walked inside the cargo hold. After grabbing her weapon, Fang sauntered over to Light who took a box out of her bag. "I don't think I've ever told ya this, but you make a good leader, Light."

"Um…thanks."

"Now don't go gettin all teary eyed and mushy on me," Fang teased as she grabbed a mallet and a heavy backpack.

Lightning raised a sardonic eyebrow, "tch. I can carry something."

"No, no. Delegation."

The younger woman ignored the wink and the two walked out the hold toward the edge of the cliff. Taking off the backpack, Fang unloaded an aluminum rope ladder and hammered the ends into the ground. She tossed the mallet back at camp and threw the ladder off the ledge. It ended 17 feet from the ground. Just low enough where they could climb up the crag and reach it. As Fang was getting ready to descend, Light held her back with a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't ever say I never gave you anything," the pink-haired woman commented as she handed Fang a small box.

"Oh, but the headaches you give me really are the gifts that just keep on giving."

Unblinking, Farron eyed the taller woman with a glower. "You're welcome."

The Pulsian laughed. Looking at the grey box she commented, "proposing so soon? You haven't even taken me on a proper date yet!"

A blush manifested itself on the soldier's cheeks. "Do you ever stop talking?"

"Only when my mouth is full," Fang countered with a suggestive wink.

Lightning's expression conveyed frustration as she snapped her left thumb and back flipped off the cliff. The huntress smiled as she tore open the box. Inside was her very own Grav-con unit. "Heh, time to get this show on the road."

Fang followed suit and jumped off after Lightning. Snapping her fingers, she landed with grace beside her partner. Unable to pass up the moment, the taller woman wrapped an arm around Lightning's neck and pulled her close. "Seems you got me falling for you."

Lightning quickly pushed the woman away and stomped off. "Let's go."

"Right behind you, Sunshine."

* * *

Some time later, the women happened upon a waterfall. Lightning plotted it in her positioning device and made a call to camp.

"What's your status?"

Fang listened to her friend as she cupped some water in her hand. Drawing it to her lips, she noted the sky in the reflection below the fall.

"Check the GPS. When you're ready, fill the extra canisters with water and keep them on hand. We're going to keep moving…yes you have my authority to kill what is needed. Check the bestiary first…. good. Farron out."

Lightning put away the COM unit and sighed. Fang walked over, "how's it coming along?"

"The airship is in worse shape than I thought. It's fixable…with the right pieces."

"Guess we should head toward Oerba to see what supplies are around. Though, I recommend we stay at Mah'habara Subterra for a couple days. There's a cold front and storm coming, the caves are our best bet."

Lightning gave a scrutinizing look and glanced up at the blue sky.

Fang laughed, "trust me, it's coming. I'd bet Vanille on it."

"What would I do with Vanille?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. You won't win."

Lightning rolled her eyes, "tch, only here for a few hours and already we must find shelter. Some place."

The huntress lolled her head to the side and crossed her arms. "Say what you want, this is home…though I will mention, at least my people don't discriminate."

"Because there are only two of you."

Fang closed her eyes and waved the comment away. "Semantics."

A refined smile covered the Cocoon native's features.

Catching a glimpse of the rare occurrence, Fang's heart swelled as she found it harder to breathe. Clearing her throat, she stepped forward. "Come on. Let's get going."

* * *

Lightning hung up her COM unit and glanced at Fang. "You sure the squad will be alright in the airship?"

"If they managed to move it over like they said they did, they'll be fine."

Light turned away without another word.

"You care about them, yeah?"

"They're my liabil-…. responsibility."

Though she found her comment to be rather cold, Fang decided not to push it. She'd get her to open up on this trip, even if it meant taking a hit or two.

* * *

The duo walked in silence for a couple hours. The only sound echoing under the sky was the dry crunch of the grass. Even the beasts were seeking shelter from this apparent storm. The wind picked up and twirled itself around the women before it dissipated into the expanse. Fang watched as Light brushed a couple of pink strands from her eyes, her expression peculiar. "You look like you wanna say something. Everything alright?"

"It's fine."

Not believing her, Fang pushed a little more, "it's still a ways before we arrive. Talking will pass the time."

Lightning didn't say anything. Fang sighed and lessened the space between them. She gently bumped into the soldier, who shot a stern look her way.

"Come on Light. Don't make me beat it out of ya."

"You wouldn't dare."

With a smile, Fang kicked back her left foot and twisted it to the side so it lightly whapped Lightning's rear.

The soldier's voice held restraint, "what's wrong with you?"

"I warned you I'd beat it outta ya."

"Ugh, you have issues."

"I have subscriptions, sweetheart. Now tell me, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Wrong answer," Fang retorted with a smack to the back of Light's head.

Farron, now furious, quickened her pace to get away from the Pulsian pest. Fang jogged to catch up and attempted to sweep the soldier's legs out from under her. With cat-like prowess, Lightning did a backhand spring to avoid the leg sweep, nicking Fang in the jaw with her boot. The huntress' eyes widened and adrenaline began to pump through her body. With a determined glint in her eyes, she lunged toward the pink-haired beauty.

Lightning dodged a series of quick blows. _Fine, if that's how she wants to play._

With finesse, Lightning parried Fang's next attack and rolled behind the huntress. She grabbed the woman's clothing and kicked the back of her knee in. Buckling under, Fang reached behind and grabbed Lightning's wrist, twisting it enough to make the soldier fall to one knee. Whispering into her ear, satisfaction lined Fang's voice, "let's see if you're as good as you think you are."

"I'm not," Lightning responded as she managed a leg sweep, knocking Fang off balance. "I'm better."

With that remark, Lightning lifted her boot and slammed it down towards Fang.

The brunette crossed her arms and blocked the powerful blow. _Damn, she's been training. _The older woman pushed the boot away and rolled backwards to her feet. She jumped at her opponent, who dodged it easily.

"What's wrong Fang? You all talk?"

"Oh, I'm just getting started," Fang grinned, unhooking her lance and twirling it out in front of her, landing in her fighting stance. "Let's play."

Lightning smirked and un-holstered her gunblade. She fired two shots as she sprinted towards Fang, flicking out the blade as she neared. Fang jabbed at Lightning, who sidestepped the attack while bringing the gunblade around to slice her target. The huntress raised the back end of her lance and caught the blade between the spokes. Thrusting the end toward the sky, the gunblade followed suit. The Pulsian pushed the middle of her lance into Lightning's chest, knocking her off canter. Fang then brought the head of her weapon up and swung at Light. Connecting with flesh, a line of crimson trickled its way down the soldier's arm and dripped to the soil.

Lightning snarled and twirled her weapon. A myriad of bullets littered the area as Fang tried her best to dodge them. Only receiving a couple scratches, Fang's luck ended as one bullet finally embedded itself into her scarred shoulder. With her target wincing in pain, Lightning jumped in the air and came down hard with her gunblade. Fang blocked the attack and the two were at a stalemate, each trying to overpower the other. Blood poured from the bullet wound as Fang felt her right arm weaken. Sensing the shift, Lightning removed her left hand from the hilt and jammed her thumb into the wound. Fang inhaled a sharp breath through her teeth and shook. Her strength giving out, she fell to the ground with Lightning falling on top of her, both hands on either side of the brunette's head.

Both women heaved, trying to catch their breath. Fang held a look of defeat, mixed with something Light couldn't quite put her finger on. Blue eyes studied the feral green ones below them. Her eyes, though once veiled with focus, now held a pleased glimmer. The soldier gave a minute smile and pushed on Fang's forehead, her form of an endearing gesture. She proceeded to get up when a strong hand on her hip, held her in place. Lightning refocused on the woman below her as her lips parted. Unconsciously, the she placed her fingertips on the Pulsian's neck and ran her thumb across the small bruise on Fang's chin. Slowly, she felt her head lowering. _What the hell am I doing?!_

Panic flashed across Lightning's face as she pushed herself up. She grabbed her gunblade and sulked off to their destination, leaving Fang in the dirt.

With her mouth agape, Fang stared at the sky. Tracing her fingertips across her lips, she laid there in confusion. "What just happened?"

Sitting up and staring off in Lightning's direction, the huntress had a million things running through her mind. The figure before her continued to get smaller and smaller until it was nothing but a speck. Fang scoffed with a grin and looked down between her feet. "There's definitely something here," she whispered to herself, "and I'm gonna find out what it is."

Nodding with determination, Fang slowly stood up, wincing as she pulled the bullet out of her shoulder. Gradually, the warrior made her way in the direction of her enigmatic partner.


	5. Share, Dare, Beware

**Insanity is knowing that what you're doing is completely idiotic, but still, somehow, you just can't stop it.**

**-Elizabeth Wurtzel**

* * *

Lightning cursed at herself and quickened her pace even more. Her face still burned with embarrassment as she kept replaying the previous moment in her head. Each rerun made her more and more angry. She soon found herself stomping, a light sting enveloping the soles of her feet. The soldier stopped and inhaled deeply. Releasing her breath, she willed herself to calm down. Only half succeeding, she took it for what it was worth and continued her mini onslaught, tearing down any creature in her path. _What was I thinking? With all these dreams…no, pull yourself together!_

As Lightning struggled with her thoughts, she barely realized Fang had finally caught up with her. The warrior licked her lips, the aftertaste of a potion still on her tongue, and cleared her throat. With a light tone, she attempted to assuage Farron and ignore the obvious plight. "Okay, so you've been training more than me…but you still haven't beaten me, Sunshine. You just caught me on an off day! Still sick from your little landing this morning, yeah."

Lightning had clenched her jaw when Fang first spoke, but relaxed when she caught onto what her companion was doing. "Is that so?"

"You bet! Though tell it to my jaw you were just playing around. I know there's a bruise there."

"You started it."

"And I have all intentions of finishing it too. You'll see."

"I look forward to it."

Fang smirked and pushed Lightning softly. _Crisis adverted. Way to go me!_

* * *

Meanwhile, on Cocoon:

Vanille hummed quietly to herself as she carried a load of folded laundry to Fang's room. Upon opening the door, she shook her head at the sight before her. Clothes were strewn across the room, the bed was unmade, and a half eaten sandwich sat on the dresser.

"You're such a slob sometimes…oh well, guess I can surprise her with a clean room," Vanille said softly to herself as she tore off the bed sheets and threw them into the hamper.

* * *

The sky had began to darken with storm clouds and the setting sun as the two women made their way north, closing in on Mah'habara Subterra. Lightning plotted major landmarks and depressions in her positioning device and called to her squad for an update. Satisfied with their status, she continued on with her mission. "You've been keeping track of enemy intel, right?"

Silence was the only response. Lightning's ears went back as she turned around to face her partner. Fang was scratching the back of her head; an uneasy smile accompanied an uncomfortable laugh. "Uh, heh heh, was that my job?"

"You serious?"

"Why not just turn in what information you collected from the first time you were here?"

Farron sighed loudly and turned her head down to the ground. Resting her hands on her hips, she tried her best to keep her voice steady. "It doesn't work like that, Fang."

"Well, maybe it should. Wasted calories if ya ask me."

"No one is asking you!"

The huntress was taken aback by Farron's tone. Immediately seeing her reaction, Lightning followed up with her voice as soft as possible. "Just…start keeping track of it now. All right?"

Fang's eyes fell as she licked her lips with a small nod. "Yeah…sure."

"Thank you."

The two resumed their march, each with their eyes drawn down to the earth. "Hey Light?"

The soldier glanced over to the woman who called out her name. "If you gotta say something…just say it. I mean there's no one out here to judge you. Just let it out!"

Fang had yelled the last few words as she held her arms out, signifying the wide-open space around them.

Lightning scanned the Central Expanse of the Archylte Steppe. Land formations, vegetation, and fiends. Not a soul in sight until her eyes circled back around and rested on Fang.

"See Sunshine, no one."

_What do you do if the person you want to talk about is the only one here?_

"And if it is me you have a problem with, who better to talk to about it?"

The huntress gave her trademark grin and tilted he head. _Please Light, don't relapse into who you first were when we met. You've come so far. _

Stepping up to Fang, the pinkette lightly placed her hand on the warrior's bicep. She tightened her mouth and nodded once. Fang covered the soldier's hand with her own and smiled. "We're partners. We do this together."

Fang removed her hand and Lightning softly traced her fingertips down the Pulsian's toned arm before drawing it back. A trail of electricity heated the path where her skin met Fang's, causing the warrior to swallow. "O-on we go then. I'll take point."

With that said, the feral woman turned away and released the breath she'd been holding. She wiped her sweaty palms on her sarong as she moved forward. "Next stop: Maw of the Abyss!"

* * *

"We've been here for days! I've destroyed enough Hoplites to last a lifetime. We're getting too far behind in our mission."

"Patience Sunshine. The tempest is at its peak now, it'll blow over soon."

"It better."

"Or what? You gonna smash the clouds apart and break it up?"

"If I have to."

Fang laughed and poked at the fire. "I might just let you. I am getting a little burnt out on eating Rust Pudding and Yaksha. Whatever. Come on, sit down and relax. Let's play a game."

Lightning sat down and removed her outer vest. She placed it next to her gunblade and subtly shook her hair from her eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about a nice little game of Truth or Dare?"

"How about not."

"Relax, I'll be gentle. 'Sides, what else do we have to do? We've scoured every nook and cranny of this place. And with Atomos dormant for the storm, we can't hitch a ride to the springs."

Lightning sighed and leaned back against the rocky wall. "Truth."

"That's the spirit! Hm, let's see…"

* * *

Farron exhaled loudly, "why are we still playing this?"

"Because it's fun! Now it's your turn. –Pthoo- truth of dare?"

Watching Fang spit out the bomb ash she was dared to eat, Light decided to deter from retaliation. "Truth."

"Hey-hey, finally a truth. Now, when was your first kiss?"

A tinge of pink coated the soldier's cheeks. Her brows furrowed as she looked away from the eager face before her. Reluctantly, she obeyed the rules of the game she suddenly hated. "I was a private, new to the Corp and fresh out of basic training. My assigned team leader, a sergeant at the time, told me to meet him in the motor pool.

* * *

"Private Farron, post," a deep, unpolished voice commanded.

"Yes Sergeant."

An arrogant punk, a few years Light's senior and donning freshly given stripes, crossed his arms as he looked Lightning up and down. A sordid smile covered his face as he quickly ran a hand through his blonde tresses. Running his tongue over his bottom lip, he bit it and grinned once more, "heh, you're with me now. You listen to me, you got that?"

With his gruff voice scratching at her ears, Farron's eye twitched, "yes Sergeant."

"Good. Long as we understand each other."

The sergeant walked by her and placed his large hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "Meet me in the motor pool at 0900. We have things we need to discuss."

With her fists balled up behind her, Lightning clenched her jaw. "Roger."

At 0908 in the motor pool, the tall blonde made his way to Private Farron. "Follow me."

The higher enlisted led them back to a secluded area behind a couple of the larger vehicles. When they stopped, the sergeant pushed Farron against the side of a vehicle and crushed her mouth with his. He grabbed her hand and pulled it down to the front of his pants. Whispering hotly into her ear, he chuckled, "see how hard I am for you? How does it feel to touch a real man?"

"I'll let you know when I do."

* * *

"First day on the job and you knocked your superior out?!"

Lightning nodded.

Fang snorted out a laugh, "don't really surprise me though, dirt bag had it coming!"

"He was out of the Corp soon after that."

"No doubt. So wait, does that mean you've never had a real-"

"Truth or dare?"

Fang paused for a moment before she scoffed and smiled. "Truth."

"What's the stupidest thing you've done?"

"As of date," Fang began, squinting in thought and drawing her lips in, "probably jumping into a lake full of leeches."

A questioning look covered the Cocoon native's expression.

Fang laughed, " well…"

* * *

"Faaannng! You don't have to do it!""

"Shut it Vanille! I'll be damned if I'm called a loser!"

Vanille looked up at the older girl in worry. Fang stood on the small alcove above, preparing herself to jump into the cold lake water. "But there are leeches in there!"

A young boy of 12 shoved the small redhead, "quiet you! That's part of the dare!"

"Hey! Pick on someone your own age, ya brat!"

"Well, I'm lookin' at 'er. But she's too scared to even jump in a lake!"

Adding insult to injury, the boy started walking around like a chocobo chick, warking every so often. Fang balled her fists and inhaled deeply.

"Fang," Vanille yelled out as the older girl jumped off the alcove.

The boy stopped his strutting and followed Fang with his eyes until her form disappeared into the infested lake. A long moment later, Fang's head emerged, breaking the watery plane. "Holy damn that's cold!"

The young huntress made her way to the shoreline. The closer she came, the more dark masses she hand clinging to her skin. Once she reached the two other kids, her body was covered with blood-sucking parasites. With her teeth chattering and limbs shaking, she tore off one leech at a time. In their mark, blood trickled out of a circular, bruised tear. "Get em off!"

"No way I'm touchin' em things! Gross!"

The small redhead pushed past the whining boy and started ripping off as many leeches her tiny hands could grab.

* * *

"Vanille and I really became close after that. I mean, if someone is willing to pull leeches off ya, that's solid foundation for friendship!"

Lightning allowed herself to smile as she poured some Hoplite oil into the fire, "interesting."

Fang scratched the back of her head and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah…I was sick for two weeks after that too. Not to mention grounded."

"Grounded for what?"

"Still not sure. I think my parents just wanted to be able to keep an eye on me."

"You wore a leash harness when they took you out, didn't you?"

"Now just a second," Fang started loudly before lowering her voice, "they let me pick it out myself."

The soldier released an audible laugh that surprised even her. Fang noted the flash of embarrassment on her face before it melted away. She smirked and shifted her position. "Truth or dare?"

After the way her most recent truth ended, Lighting decided to go for a dare.

"All right, I dare you," Fang began as she stretched her long body down her thin mat, "to give me a back massage."

"Tch, cut the crap."

"I'm not joking! This back of mine has more knots than a Jabberwocky's twisted mane."

Fang reached out and tapped Lightning's boot. "Please! Besides, I know for a fact Serah dragged you to a masseuse class in Nautilus. If you can rub down a stranger, you can rub down a friend!"

"Forget it!"

"Okay, okay! But this brands you as an official Truth or Dare loser. And as that loser, " Fang sat up with her back facing the brooding woman, "you have to admit to me and anyone else who asks, that you were defeated by a simple dare."

The warrior adjusted her sandal and continued," in addition, you _must_ wark like a chocobo chick for three full min-"

Strong hands pulled Fang backward and flipped her over. "Lay down and shut up."

The huntress did as she was told, her broad smile hidden in the ground. Lightning straddled Fang's rear boorishly as her entire face heated with a crimson tint. _This is so humiliating._

A frustrated sigh left the soldier as she moved Fang's sarong off her shoulder. Swallowing hard, she hovered her hands above the Pulsian's trapezius muscles and breathed once more. With that breath released, the soldier abandoned all hesitations and placed her hands on the woman below her. Thinking back to her class, she recalled the fine line between being firm and being painful. She ran her thumbs down Fang's spine, working any knot outward and away. Her lower back seemed to hold most of the tension. Light's hands formed a mind of their own as they sought out any physical manifestation of stress.

Beneath Lightning's warm form, Fang was in paradise. Her breathing slowed and comfort warmed her entire body. Lightning felt the huntress relax into mush. A burst of pride swelled within her before she shook it away. Wanting to have tried something since the class, but not having the boldness to ask for a "lab rat," Light decided now was as good a time as any. She focused a dull fire spell into her hands and slowly ran them up Fang's back, hitching on her black top for only a moment. A smile formed on the Pulsian's mouth as a cordial sigh escaped her lips.

Taking that as a good sign, Lightning soon concentrated on a weak thunder spell. Electricity traveled down her forearms and made its way to her fingertips. The tingling sensation transversed from her hands to the tanned skin she made contact with. A sharp, shaky inhale was Fang's response as she arched her hips into the ground. Lightning felt every muscle in the warrior's back tighten and relax as her electrified hands made their way over every bronzed inch before her.

Too soon for Fang's liking, Lightning stood up and sat back down in her usual spot. A dreamy, muffled voice broke the awkwardness Light was feeling, "I will bear your first born child if I can have five more minutes."

The soldier gave a small grin and looked away.

"Wow…I never thought you'd actually go through with that dare. Can't say I'm disappointed though. I feel like a million gil. Hah, I think we found your calling, Light! And if you ever decide to make a business outta it, I will unselfishly volunteer my time and body for your practicing use! Feel free to relieve my tension any way you see fit!"

Lightning, who had crossed her arms during Fang's little speech, glanced over at the Pulsian who winked at her. Pink eyebrows cut downward as their owner's voice asked one simple question: "truth or dare?"

The huntress sat up with her legs crossed out in front of her. Trying to read Farron, she tilted her head back and looked down her nose at the soldier. A moment later, her answer spilled from her lips.

The younger woman's stoic expression lightened up. "I dare you…to sleep outside tonight."

Fang's face dropped and her upper lip curled, "you kidding me? Have you seen that monsoon outside?"

Farron held the woman's gaze, a glimmer passing through her eyes. "You can just admit defeat and let me win. Donning you the official Truth or Dare loser. In addition to warking like-"

"Oh come off it. I get it, Light. You're just sore that…"

Lightning raised her brows as if to challenge Fang to finish that statement.

The Pulsian rubbed the bridge of her nose. _That little minx. _She looked back at the woman sitting across from her. She was going to have to play this delicately. Humoring Light with her vindictive dare would be her best bet in this situation. Even if that meant sleeping in a storm. "Fine."

Grabbing her lance, Fang rose to her feet and stalked out towards the mouth of the cave.

Lightning followed the huntress with her eyes. Once she was out of sight, the sergeant released a heavy sigh. She leaned back on the boulder behind her and pursed her lips. _What am I doing? I couldn't have just let her win, could I? I'm such an idiot…I need to set myself straight._ "No kidding," Light scoffed to herself with a small laugh.

Fang looked out the mouth of the cave at the darkened sky. Rain poured down relentlessly and the wind howled with ferocity. She bowed her head and stepped out. Immediately, her clothes were drenched as the liquid pellets left a stinging sensation on her skin. Seeking some sort of cover, Fang hid herself under a small alcove. Though it blocked most of the rain, the wind still cut like a heated knife though wax. "G-guess this'll do. Damn you, Lightning."

* * *

A few hours later, Farron awoke to a loud boom of thunder. Glancing down to the cave's entrance, she saw only a grey blanket being illuminated by a lightning bolt. She poured oil on the fire and climbed to her feet. _I can't believe she's still out there. _"Stubborn."

Lightning walked to the entrance and yelled out to Fang. No response. She called again. Only the thunder answered. Panic rushed through her as she placed a hand on her gunblade and dashed into the heavy rain without thinking twice.

"Fang! Answer me!"

The night lit up again and Lightning saw a curled ball sitting under a crag of the cave wall.

"Fang!"

Rushing to the older woman, Lightning shook her. Dull eyes glanced up and fell back down. Her skin radiated no warmth, he hair and clothes were soaked, and her lips wore a hue of violet.

"Damn," Light cursed to herself, "let's go. You're coming inside."

This soldier positioned Fang over her shoulder and lifted her up. She grabbed her lance and stumbled against the wind to the fire inside. Once inside, she tossed down Fang's weapon and unbuckled her gunblade swiftly. Lying the woman down beside the fire, Light hastily removed the drenched sarong. As the clothing plopped down in a heavy pile, Light took note of how desperately her partner needed moisture wicking garments, seeing as she was already drying rapidly.

The soldier took her vest that had been her makeshift pillow, and threw it on the shivering form in front of her. A weak voice broke through the shuffling of clothing, "you-you don't n-need t-to be doing this."

"Quiet. You're an idiot for staying out there this long."

"I-I c-couldn't let you w-win."

"So you would've frozen to death than to have me win some stupid game?"

"N-never s-s-said it wasn't a g-g-g-g-gamble."

The humor lining Fang's shaky voice was enough to make Lighting smile against her will. A trembling hand rose slowly and brushed away a few pink strands from azure eyes. Fang smiled for a moment before her hand fell and her eyes closed.

"No, no, no, no. Stay awake."

The soldier smacked Fang's face until her eyes opened. "Don't fall asleep."

"S-s-so d-demanding."

Lightning placed her hand over Fang's arms and slid them up and down. Her skin was still cold and her mouth still blue. Light groaned to herself. Turning around, she built up the fire even more. _This is my fault. _She shook her head and moved behind the patient in need. With herself on a higher incline, it positioned the Cocoon native perfectly to wrap her arms around the huntress, covering maximum surface area. With hesitance, she pulled the woman into her tightly. The coolness of Fang's body sent a chill through her. A short laugh wheezed from the brunette, "I-I'm s-sure the g-gang will ge-get a laugh outta this."

"This," Lightning stressed, "does not leave Pulse."

"G-Gran-"

"_Gran_ Pulse!"

Fang smiled and fell back into the pinkette. _Everything went better than expected. What are a few miserable hours and nearly freezing to death when an angel can hold you? I very well might be insane._

* * *

_**A.N. And that's all for now! I wrote and rewrote this chapter like five times and I'm still not that happy with it. However, I would've drove MYSELF insane if I had to do it again. Oh first world problems! :D Neways, hope the next chapter will be better. Thanks for reading!**  
_


End file.
